starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ylesia
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim Hutt Space | sector = | stelsel = Cha Raaba System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = 10 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Tropisch | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Velden Bergen Moerassen | water = Ondiepe oceanen | bezienswaardig = Mountains of the Exalted Altar of Promises | inheemse = Reek Ylesian White Worm | gemigreerde = t'landa Til Hutts | taal = Huttese | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Peace City | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= Hutts }} 250px|thumb|Reek 250px|thumb|t'landa Til Ylesia was een planeet in Hutt Space die eeuwenlang een spil was voor de Besadii Kajidic door de productie van Spice. Het was eveneens de thuisplaneet van de Reek. Ligging & Leven Ylesia lag in het Cha Ruuba System ten zuidoosten van Hutt Space tijdens het Galactic Empire. De planeet lag op de Shag Pabol richting Teth. Enkele levensvormen waren de grote Reeks en de Ylesian White Worms. Later werd de planeet gekoloniseerd door de Hutts en door de aanverwante t'landa Til. Ylesia had drie continenten en ondiepe oceanen die werden doorbroken door tal van eilanden. Eén van de oceanen was de Zoma Gawanga. Een bekende rivier was de Gachoogai River. Het noordelijke continent was gelegen nabij de Noordpool terwijl de andere twee meer nabij de evenaar lagen. De planeet had een zeer woeste atmosfeer mede omdat de planeet een rotatietijd van 10 uur had. Het was erg moeilijk om veilig doorheen de atmosfeer te landen op de planeet. Het terrein bevond zich vaak in ondiep vuil water en in de moerassen groeide een vleesetende fungus. Cultuur & Leven Ylesia was een tropisch paradijs dat bekend stond als een bedevaartsoord voor vele pelgrims die er The Exultation wilden beleven, een staat waardoor men zich gelukkig voelde. Deze Cult of The One and The All was echter pure schijn en opgezet spel. Hoewel de Hutts van de Besadii Kajidic Ylesia runden, lieten ze de dagdagelijkse gebeurtenissen over aan hun verwanten, de t’landa Til. Zij bezaten immers een eigenschap om de hersenen van de nietsvermoedende pelgrims te beïnvloeden. Dit gebeurde bij het zogenaamde Altar of Promises. Terwijl de pelgrims regelmatig van The Exultation mochten genieten, was dit een dekmantel om hen gedurende de dag kalm te houden en hen als gedrogeerde slaven te laten werken in de Spice fabrieken. Na een jaar werd de lichting pelgrims doorgestuurd in de slavernij naar werkkampen of naar andere Hutts terwijl hun plaats op Ylesia werd ingenomen door een volgende lichting. Boven Colony One werd een ruimtestation gebouwd dat diende als transit voor de talloze pelgrims. Geschiedenis Zoals alle planeten in Hutt Space bevond Ylesia zich tijdens de Battle of Ruusan in het Sith Empire. Verder lag de planeet diep genoeg in Hutt Space om zelden betrokken te raken in conflicten.Reeds rond 4.000 BBY fungeerde Ylesia als een centrum van Spice productie en smokkel. Ylesia werd uiteindelijk beheerst door Zavval the Hutt als een verwerkingsplaats voor Spice. Zavval dacht er niet aan om zijn arbeiders op een legale manier te betalen en bedacht het complot met de t'landa Til om pelgrims naar Ylesia te lokken. Rond 10 BBY belandde een jonge Han Solo op Ylesia toen hij gevlucht was bij Garris Shrike. De nietsvermoedende Solo vloog vrachten voor Teroenza, de High Priest op Ylesia in dienst van Zavval. Han raakte bevriend met Muuurgh, een Togorian lijfwacht. Zowel Han als Muuurgh hadden hetzelfde doel. Solo was immers verliefd geraakt op één van de pelgrims, Bria Tharen, en Muuurgh was eigenlijk naar Ylesia gekomen om zijn partner Mrrov te redden. Hoewel Solo en Muuurgh Bria en Mrrov konden redden, haalden ze hierdoor de woede van de t’landa Til en de Besadii Kajidic op hun schouders. Later kwam er een samenwerking tot stand met de Desilijic Kajidic, smokkelaars en de jonge Rebel Alliance om de Spice productie en de slavenhandel op Ylesia ten gronde te richten. Hoewel dit lukte werd Solo er verraden door zijn ex-vriendin Bria die nu voor de Alliance werkte. Andere smokkelaars, zoals Lando Calrissian, konden niet lachen met het feit dat hun potentiële winst door de Alliance werden ingepikt. Achter de Schermen *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species vermeldt de Codian Moon als een maan van Ylesia, maar dat wordt tegengesproken in The Essential Atlas. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: T-12 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Paradise Snare *The Hutt Gambit *Rebel Dawn category:Outer Rim category:Hutt Space category:Leden van het Sith Empire